My Give A Damn's Busted
by KDSanders
Summary: Mick is sorry.  Emily couldn't care less.  This is for the Endings, New Beginnings, and Starting Over Challenge on the Country Song Prompt Challenge forum. My character was Emily Prentiss and my song was "My Give A Damn's Busted" - by Jo Dee Messina.


**A/N: This is for the Endings, New Beginnings, and Starting Over Challenge on the Country Song Prompt Challenge forum. My character was Emily Prentiss and my song was "My Give A Damn's Busted" - by Jo Dee Messina. This is from Emily's point of view. I hope you enjoy this. This is my first try at a challenge fic.**

**Words: 780**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Some drinking and cursing.**

**Genre: Romance/Anger/Breakup.**

**My Give A Damn's Busted**

Emily's phone vibrated in her pocket. She scoffed as it announced yet another new email.

"Not interested," she said to herself.

As the paperwork on her desk dwindled down her phone vibrated more than a half a dozen times. Each time she let out a frustrated sigh.

Finally her desk phone rang.

"SSA Prentiss," she answered.

"Don't hang up," a British accent begged.

"I'm working."

"You won't answer my emails. You really didn't leave me any choice but to call."

"You could give up and go away like I told you to."

"I'm not about to do that Emily."

"You don't have much of a choice. Don't call me again." With a determined slam she hung up the phone.

Later that evening her cat, Sergio, met her at the door.

"Hey handsome," she said stroking his black fur.

The answering machine flashed 12 messages.

**BEEP** "Emily, its Mick…" she pushed the SKIP button.

**BEEP** "Emily listen" SKIP

**BEEP** "Emily." SKIP

When she'd skipped through all 12 messages she threw herself on the sofa.

"JUST GO AWAY!" She yelled to no one.

Wanting to drown out her own thoughts she turned on the stereo and turned it up. As the music filled her body she wandered into the kitchen, dancing as she poured a glass of red wine.

The counters were lined with vases of flowers: daisies, roses, and tulips. It was obvious he'd never taken the time to learn her favorite.

_I'm sorry_, one read. "No you're not," she snapped.

_I was stupid_, the next boasted. "Still are."

_I love you_, the last one claimed. "Then you shouldn't have cheated!" This time she slammed the vase of tulips into the sink. She didn't even bother to clean up the shattered glass and strewn petals.

"_Well you filled up my head with so many lies_

_You've twisted my heart 'til something snapped inside_

_I'd like to give it one more try_

_But, my give a damn's busted."_

Emily smiled at the song spilling from the speakers and swayed her hips along with the music.

She moved to the bedroom and retrieved a box of pictures. Her face leaned in close to Mick's smiled out from each frame. Box in hand she returned to the living room and lit the fireplace.

"_You can crawl back home, say you were wrong_

_Stand out in the yard and cry all night long_

_Go ahead and water the lawn_

_My give a damn's busted."_

She sang along, tossing the pictures into the flames one by one.

"_I really wanna care_

_I wanna feel something_

_Let me dig a little deeper_

_No, sorry, nothing."_

Still singing she moved to the kitchen. With a smooth flip of a switch the garbage disposal sprang to life. She fed each of the tulips down with a smile curled across her lips.

"_Well your therapist says it was all a mistake_

_A product of the Prozac and your codependent ways_

_So who's your enabler these days_

_My give a damn's busted."_

Minutes later the roses followed. Lyrics became mingled with laughter.

"_I really wanna care_

_I wanna feel something_

_Let me dig a little deeper_

_No, still nothing."_

Even the dainty daisies couldn't escape the wrath of Emily's catharsis.

"_It's a desperate situation_

_No tellin what you'll do_

_If I don't forgive you, you say your life is through_

_Come on give me something I can use_

_My give a damn's busted."_

With the flowers dismembered she returned to the living room, trading her glass for the entire bottle of wine. She picked up her phone and started deleting emails.

"_Well, I really wanna care_

_I wanna feel something_

_Let me dig a little deeper_

_No, man, sorry_

_Just nothing, no."_

Mailbox empty she felt a weight lifted and allowed herself to belt out the final line.

"_You've really done it this time_

_My give a damn's busted."_

Emily jumped as the phone rang in her hand. Mick Rawson, the caller ID announced. She was just drunk enough to answer.

"What!"

"You answered," he said amazed. "Emily, please, just let me explain. I was drunk. I was stupid. She didn't mean anything."

"You know," Emily said. "I really want to care," she laughed, "but my give a damn's busted."

She hung up the phone still laughing. Somehow in her drunken stupor she managed to find her contact list and scroll her way to Mick's number. Her finger hovered over the delete button for a moment as she tried to decide whether or not this was really it. She finally pressed DELETE. Smiling and satisfied with herself she cuddled up with her empty bottle of Pinot Noir and went to sleep.


End file.
